This invention relates to novel diphenoxyacetic acid derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,385 discloses diphenoxyacetic acid derivatives wherein the phenyl groups have as p-substituents H, Cl, Br, I, CF.sub.3 or phenyl. See also the references cited therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,839 discloses 2-p-(heterocyclic ring)- and p-(2-indanyl)-phenoxy-2-methyl-propionic acids and alkyl esters thereof having cholesterol and triglyceride blood level lowering activity. Nakamura et al., Chem. Abstracts 75, 151545 (1971), discloses corresponding compounds wherein the p-substituent on the phenyl ring is cycloalkenyl, benzothiazolyl or benzoxazolyl. Dujovne et al., Chem. Abstracts, 74, 75049, discloses corresponding compounds wherein the p-substituent is tetrahydronaphthyl, (nafenopin) or chloro (clofibrate), as having cholesterol and triglyceride blood level lowering activity. The p-substituent on the phenoxy substituent of the compounds of this invention is phenoxymethyl or halophenoxymethyl. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,998. Heterocyclic p-substituted phenoxy acetic and propionic acids are the subject of prior filed Applications Ser. No. 122 449,332, filed Mar. 8, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,386 and Ser. No. 127 497,300, filed Aug. 14, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,143.